


Unexpected

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Оригинал: CelesteFitzgerald (Unexpected), разрешение полученоРазмер: мини, 3897 словПейринг/Персонажи: Джей-Джей Леруа/Отабек АлтынКатегория: слэшЖанр: соулмейт!АУ, романтикаРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: спойлеры к последним сериямКраткое содержание: Джей-Джей уже рассказал своему соулмейту о себе все, начиная с самого раннего детства, но тот не спешит делиться подробностями собственной жизни. Он отклонил все предложения о встрече, но Джей-Джей знал: ему не все равно, и однажды судьба все же сведет их вместе. Он и подумать не мог, что "однажды" будет на Финале Гран-При.Соулмейт!АУ, в котором все, что пишет не себе человек, появляется на коже соулмейта.Размещение: Запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287689) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 



Джей-Джею всегда нравилась идея соулмейтов, нравилось знать, что где-то есть человек, являющийся его второй половинкой, тот, с кем он бы провел остаток своей жизни. Как и многие другие, он постоянно пытался связаться со своим соулмейтом, строча на руках каждый день, каждую свободную минуту: в наше время так легко добраться в любую точку земного шара, так почему бы не встретиться, выболтав о себе все? С самого детства Джей-Джей рассказывал соулмейту все о собственной жизни: о себе, школе, семье и, конечно же, о фигурном катании.

Однако соулмейт Джей-Джея был не из тех, кто легко делится личным. Джей-Джей знал из их разговоров — одного разговора длиною в жизнь — только то, что английский не его первый язык, и то, что он ни разу не пропустил прямую трансляцию его выступлений. Соулмейт редко писал, но внимательно слушал, пока Джей-Джей строчил абзацы на чужой коже, получая в ответ одно-два слова, и только после соревнований у него появлялся шанс разговорить свою вторую половинку: соулмейта прорывало, и Джей-Джею доставались тонны комплиментов, а иногда — критика. В фигурном катании соулмейт разбирался отлично, и это покоряло — еще бы, разобраться в спорте, только чтобы поддержать Джей-Джея! По крайней мере, это та версия, которую сам Джей-Джей выдавал каждому, кто готов был его слушать. 

Они никогда не встречались, но это не значит, что Джей-Джей не пытался: он многие годы приглашал соулмейта на бесконечные соревнования, только чтобы всякий раз видеть одно и то же _«Мне жаль, но я еще не готов»_ , накарябанное в ответ. Его соулмейт был «не готов» годами. Несмотря на свою обычную нетерпеливость, для соулмейта Джей-Джей сделал исключение: он уважал его личное пространство и верил, что однажды судьба все-таки сведет их в месте, и все же никогда не прекращал спрашивать, надеясь на другой ответ.

 

Соулмейт, естественно, отклонил приглашение приехать на финал Гран-при, так что Джей-Джей проводил время в Барселоне в компании Изабеллы, лучшей подруги и фанатки номер один. Они, притормозив в холле отеля, как раз веселились за счет Юрия Плисецкого и его «Ангелов» —выводить юного русского из себя оказалось ужасно весело, —когда Джей-Джей заметил знакомый силуэт, тихо пробирающийся к выходу. 

— Отабек!

Они немного тренировались вместе, пока Отабек жил в Канаде, но никогда не особенно не дружили: тот был довольно замкнутым, отчужденным и, похоже, упорно избегал общения с Джей-Джеем, которого это, впрочем, мало трогало. Он пригласил Отабека поужинать с ним и Изабеллой, но тот, естественно, отказался.

***

Следующим утром Джей-Джей проснулся в плохом настроении, испорченном еще ночью: он слышал, как Виктор в ресторане объявил о своей помолвке с Юри, и не мог не завидовать тому, что они нашли друг друга, встретили своих соулмейтов. Они наслаждались, а соулмейт Джей-Джея все еще отказывался поделиться с ним хоть сколько-нибудь значимой информацией. Он прошелся по комнате, чтобы успокоиться, напоминая себе уважать чужое личное пространство и быть терпеливым, но с каждым новым соперником, нашедшим своего соулмейта, делать это становилось все сложнее. Может, у него получиться расслабиться во время разминки?

Его соулмейт как будто почувствовал напряжение, и Джей-Джей заметил черные буквы, появляющиеся на левой руке.

_«Удачи сегодня. Покажи мне свой лучший Джей-Джей-стайл (:»_

Сердце Джей-Джея затрепетало. Находясь в милях отсюда, его соулмейт думал о нем и даже нарисовал улыбающийся смайлик, редкое проявление эмоций. Он быстро написал в ответ _«Спасибо!»_ , окруженное пятью сердечками, поцеловал слова соулмейта, надел куртку и, снова уверенный в себе, вышел из номера.

***

Увидев, как Юри мазнул лед рукой, выполняя четверной флип в короткой программе, Джей-Джей почувствовал, что уверенность возвращается: не похоже, чтобы помолвка с соулмейтом дала Юри преимущество, так что Джей-Джей мог легко выиграть, даже с учетом нового рекорда Юрия Плисецкого. Он очистил разум от мыслей о соперниках: Отабек только что закончил выступать, и теперь была очередь Джей-Джея выйти на лед.

Тогда-то это и случилось. Впервые в жизни Отабек действительно обратил на Джей-Джея внимание. Выходя со льда, он уставился ему прямо в глаза, буравя холодным взглядом, и сердце Джей-Джея почему-то пропустило удар. Отабек что, пытается его запугать? Он усмехнулся, выезжая на центр катка. Этого недостаточно, чтобы пошатнуть уверенность короля.

Заиграла музыка, и Джей-Джей оттолкнулся ото льда. Он снова очистил голову, сосредоточился и, как обычно, ускорился, чтобы впечатлить фанатов первым каскадом, но, выходя на траекторию взлета, поймал на себе взгляд Отабека, наблюдавшего из-за бортика, и выражение его глаз неожиданно вспыхнуло в памяти, не желая гаснуть. Прежде, чем Джей-Джей вернулся в реальность, нога врезалась в лед: прыжок приземлен, но поднять второй уже не получится. Ладно, добавит каскад во второй половине.

Но шанса добрать очки так и не выпало: стоило потерять концентрацию, и восстановить ее оказалось невозможно, прыжки один за другим превращались в одиночные. Джей-Джей застыл в конечной позиции, загнанно дыша. Что произошло? Он же никогда не позволял давлению победить. С этого момента и до оглашения баллов все было, как в тумане; Джей-Джей старался не смотреть на счет — он и так знал, что откатал отвратительно, и не нуждался в напоминании.

Поддержка лучшей подруги слегка ободрила его, но «Джей-Джей-стайл» был только наполовину искренним, потому что он подвел не только себя, родителей и Изабеллу, но и соулмейта. Тот наверняка смотрел его выступление и захочет поговорить, но впервые за всю свою жизнь Джей-Джей не хотел его слышать и решил не смотреть на кожу до тех пор, пока не вернется в номер ближе к ночи.

***

Когда он спокойно добрался до номера, стало очевидно, что не смотреть на себя вечно не выйдет, как бы ни хотелось. Джей-Джей медленно стянул куртку и заставил себя опустить глаза на руку, чтобы проверить, не появилось ли там чего-то. Конечно, появилось. Множество строк.

_«Все в порядке?»_

_«Джей-Джей?»_

_«Это не лучшее твое выступление, но ты все равно был звездой вечера»._

_«…»_

_«Я буду здесь, если захочешь поговорить»._

Может, дело было в скопившемся за день напряжении или в том, что соулмейт так озабочен его состоянием, но Джей-Джей почувствовал, что на глаза у него наворачиваются слезы. Да, король Джей-Джей действительно плакал. Редкий случай. Джей-Джей не привык к этому — провал, разочарование, все эти эмоции — и не знал, как говорить с соулмейтом об этом, так что просто сидел, перечитывая его теплые слова.

Несколько слезинок капнуло ему на руку, смазав чернила, и соулмейт отреагировал мгновенно:

_«Джей-Джей? Все хорошо»._

Джей-Джей удивленно моргнул: чтобы заметить так быстро, тот должен был сидеть и пялиться на свою руку. Как долго он ждал? Джей-Джей не знал, когда соулмейт написал первое сообщение, так что, быть может, прошли часы. Он вздохнул. Было бы нечестно заставлять соулмейта ждать еще дольше.

Нашарив ручку, Джей-Джей написал единственное, что пришло ему в голову:

_«Хэй»._

Ему не пришлось долго ждать ответа:

_«Я горжусь тобой»._

Джей-Джей поднял бровь в недоумении. 

_«Гордишься? Чем? Это была катастрофа»._

Соулмейт не согласился:

_«Ты не остановился. Даже когда ты делал ошибки, ты не сдавался. То выражение, которое было у тебя во взгляде — ты боролся до самого конца. Я знаю, что ты выступишь лучше завтра на произвольной. Но это не самое главное. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты катаешься, но это не то, за что я люблю тебя. Я люблю твою уверенность. Я люблю твою силу. Я люблю твое очарование. Больше всего я люблю тебя. И я никогда не был более горд или счастлив быть твоим соулмейтом»._

Слезы потекли снова, но теперь это были слезы счастья. _«Я люблю тебя»_. Соулмейт никогда не говорил этого раньше. Джей-Джей, будучи сопливым романтиком, говорил о своей любви множество раз за прошедшие года, но еще никогда тот не признавался ему в ответ. Джей-Джей знал, что важен для него, но никогда не подозревал, насколько сильно. Ему не следовало весь день бегать от разговора с соулмейтом: он мог избежать боли и постыдной хандры.

 _«Я тоже люблю тебя»_ , написал он в ответ, впервые настолько серьезно, добавил _«спасибо»_ и улыбнулся. Нет ничего, что король Джей-Джей не мог бы совершить, когда его соулмейт рядом, пускай и только мысленно.

***

Джей-Джей проснулся следующим утром не от будильника, а от стука в дверь. Дав себе еще минуту поваляться под теплым одеялом, он вздохнул и выкатился из кровати, без особых ожиданий открывая дверь: наверняка кто-то постучался по ошибке. Естественно, на пороге никого не оказалось.

Зато у ног лежала маленькая коробочка и записка. Джей-Джей улыбнулся, поднимая ее: наверное, одна из фанаток вычислила его номер, чтобы подбросить подарок. Что ж, он не из тех, кто пренебрегает подарками, даже если метод доставки был несколько сомнительным.

Первой он открыл коробочку: в ней оказался шоколад — его любимый. Он оставил его на после произвольной: так же сильно, как он любил шоколад, он не хотел есть что-то настолько нездоровое всего за несколько часов до выступления. Развернув записку, Джей-Джей обнаружил, что у фанатки появилась та же мысль: «Награда для тебя после того, как заберешь медаль». Было приятно знать, что у него есть настолько разумная поклонница, заботящаяся о его здоровье так же сильно, как и…

Погодите-ка.

Джей-Джей узнал почерк. Такие же буквы он размыл слезами вчера вечером. Его соулмейт что, _здесь_?

Теперь Джей-Джей не колеблясь схватился за ручку:

_«Ты здесь? Ты действительно ЗДЕСЬ? Ты сказал, что не собираешься приезжать!!»_

_«…Что?»_

_«Серьезно? Мы переписывались годами. Ты же не думаешь, что я не смогу узнать твой почерк?»_

_«…о черт»._

Джей-Джей ошеломленно засмеялся. Соулмейт действительно забыл, что он знает его почерк — Господи, его можно было обожать только за это. Что еще более важно, его соулмейт был здесь. Стоял за его дверью, всего в паре метров от него. Может, Джей-Джей прошел мимо него на катке. На скольких еще соревнованиях он побывал? Говорили ли они уже? У Джей-Джея было столько вопросов.

Но он не задал ни одного. Его соулмейт, очевидно, все еще не был готов к тому, чтобы открыться Джей-Джею, раз уж не хотел говорить, что приехал на соревнования. Джей-Джею не хотел ставить его в неловкое положение, так что просто заверил, что не будет искать, поблагодарил за шоколад и, когда будильник наконец-то прозвенел, начал собираться. 

В возбуждении от предстоящего дня, он едва не пропустил последнее сообщение: _«Удачи. Я буду болеть за тебя»._

***

Джей-Джей приехал на каток слишком рано и решил провести свободное время перед разминкой за разговором с соулмейтом. Может, это и не было лучшим способом сосредоточиться, но точно помогло бы ему снять напряжение, так что он черкнул быстрое:

_«Ты тут?»_

Ответ пришел через несколько минут.

_«Ага. Не спросил раньше: тебе сегодня лучше?»_

_«Да, гораздо лучше, спасибо, что спрашиваешь! Если бы я оставался спокойным и не позволил сопернику себя запугать, я бы чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо!»_

Если бы Джей-Джей говорил с кем угодно другим, ему было бы стыдно признаться в причине вчерашнего провала, но соулмейту он доверял и хотел с ним поделиться.

_«Запугать?»_

_«Ага, ха-ха. Когда я выходил на лед для короткой, Отабек Алтын так зло пялился на меня. Почему-то я принял это близко к сердцу и не мог перестать думать об этом. И самое тупое, что это, может быть, было абсолютно непреднамеренно. В смысле, этот парень никогда не обращал на меня внимания. Мы раньше тренировались вместе, и он очень тщательно избегал меня. Может быть, я просто все выдумал. Теперь, когда я это говорю, это кажется таким незначительным. Все, что он сделал, это посмотрел на меня. Что ж, я не буду сегодня так остро реагировать! Спасибо, что выслушал. Ты всегда знаешь, как поддержать)»_

Джей-Джей ожидал быстрого ответа на свою тираду, но его соулмейт молчал до последней минуты перед началом разминки. Все, что он написал дрожащей рукой, было:

_«Мне так жаль»._

_«Почему?»_ — спросил Джей-Джей. Это же не его вина, тем более, Джей-Джей уже отпустил это и чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее перед произвольной программой. Но соулмейт не ответил, и ему пришлось стереть слова с руки перед тем, как выйти на лед.

К сожалению, разговор с соулмейтом не подбодрил его так, как он надеялся, и в итоге Джей-Джей, занятый мыслями о том, не сделал ли он что-нибудь не так, упал несколько раз во время разминки. Улучив минуту между разогревом и началом выступления, он глянул на свою руку, проверяя, не ответил ли соулмейт, но тот молчал.

Джей-Джей пропустил начало музыки и вступил с секундным опозданием, но он обещал соулмейту выступить лучше, значит, выступит лучше, и точка. Он проиграл в голове все, что говорил ему соулмейт прошлой ночью, и снова почувствовал уверенность. Все получится.

Прыжки выровнялись, и Джей-Джей даже прыгнул последним четверной риттбергер, застыв в конечной позиции с гордо поднятой головой: он заработал свой шанс на медаль.

***

После выступления Криса шансы Джей-Джея на медаль оставались весьма и весьма неплохими: если Отабек или Юрий наберут меньше него, он будет стоять на пьедестале. Но ответ от соулмейта так и не пришел, и это порядочно портило настроение.

Когда Отабек вышел на лед, оказалось, что не только Джей-Джей чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: его обычно суровое лицо сейчас выглядело грустным. Ну, или Джей-Джей выдумывал, все еще не отойдя от вчерашней странной фиксации на его глазах.

Отабек умудрился вытянуть программу практически без единой помарки, но что-то все равно было не так: он наверняка проигрывал Джей-Джею, и с учетом этого, у того появилось место на пьедестале. После выступления Юрия Плисецкого станет ясно, наденет ли он серебро или бронзу.

Терпение Джей-Джея было на исходе, а волнение за соулмейта нарастало, так что он решил попробовать снова с ним связаться.

_«Похоже, скоро я смогу съесть шоколад»._

Когда ответа не последовало, он добавил:

_«Ты в порядке?»_

Соулмейт отреагировал только после церемонии награждения, но короткое _«Поздравляю»_ не было тем ответом, на который он надеялся.

***

Вечером, когда все фигуристы вернулись в отель, Джей-Джей предпринял еще одну попытку:

_«Привет. Прости, если я как-то расстроил тебя. Я скучаю по нашим разговорам и хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Я могу что-нибудь сделать? Кстати, шоколад очень вкусный»._

Соулмейт снова проигнорировал вопрос:

_«Я рад, что тебе нравится шоколад»._

_«Пожалуйста. Я должен знать, что ты в порядке. Я люблю тебя»._

Тот отозвался только через пять минут:

_«Бывало и лучше. Но я не могу объяснить. Прости»._

_«Но я хочу помочь. Ты не можешь рассказать мне, что не так?»_

_«Нет»._

Отлично, вернулись односложные ответы. Этого следовало ожидать: соулмейт был непривычно разговорчив последние два дня, и рано или поздно лимит откровенности должен был подойти к концу.

_«Почему?»_

Снова пауза.

_«Это откроет слишком много, мне придется сказать тебе, кто я»._

О. Это объясняло неожиданную скромность. Но как это может открыть, кто он? Он попытался угадать:

_«Я столкнулся с тобой на катке и сказал что-то грубое? Я проигнорировал тебя? Я случайно посмотрел на тебя свысока?»_

_«Ха-ха»._

Джей-Джей не понял, что такого смешного было в его предположениях, но решил не настаивать.

_«Что бы я ни сделал, мне очень жаль. Ты знаешь, что очень много значишь для меня, и я бы никогда не сделал ничего, что могло бы тебя ранить. Ты можешь простить меня?»_

_«Тут не ты должен просить прощения»._

Вот теперь Джей-Джей окончательно запутался. 

_«Что? Если ты имеешь в виду, что это мне нужно за что-то тебя простить, ты ошибаешься. Ты был чудом весь финал. Я так хорошо откатал произвольную сегодня только потому, что думал о тебе. Звучит глупо, но это правда. Ты дал мне сил. Всегда давал»._

_«Рад, что хоть что-то я сделал правильно»._

Джей-Джей безуспешно пытался доказать соулмейту, что какой бы воображаемый проступок он ни совершил, это не имеет никакого значения, но тот не отвечал весь остаток вечера. Либо соулмейт игнорировал его, либо заснул, так что прежде, чем лечь самому, Джей-Джей приписал небольшое _«Я люблю тебя»_ и сердечко, чтобы оставить ему что-нибудь приятное на утро.

***

Весь день показательных Джей-Джей думал о соулмейте. Похоже, они оба ждали, что другой заговорит первым, так что не обменялись ни словом с прошлого вечера. Джей-Джей даже не был уверен, что соулмейт все еще на соревнованиях: он мог уехать после того загадочного инцидента, который, теоретически, произошел вчера. Похоже, пережить банкет будет не так-то просто. К счастью, Изабелла с ним, но Джей-Джей так и не рассказал ей о размолвке с соулмейтом, а необходимость объясняться сейчас только расстроила бы его еще больше, так он что старался не отсвечивать и морально готовился к длинной ночи.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовалась Изабелла. Джей-Джей вздохнул.

— Да нет, просто плохо спал. — Она сочувственно погладила его по спине.

— Давай сядем где-нибудь, ты сможешь отдохнуть.

— Спасибо, — слабо улыбнулся Джей-Джей. Изабелла вернула улыбку. Как же ему повезло иметь такого друга, как она.

Они нашли столик в углу комнаты, максимально далеко от шумной толпы. Он не был абсолютно свободен: Юрий и Отабек разговаривали на одном конце, — но Джей-Джея это устраивало; он был рад компании даже в плохом настроении, особенно если упомянутая компания включает одного определенного раздражительного русского.

Джей-Джей расплылся в улыбке.

— Рад видеть тебя здесь, Юрио.

Улыбка Юрия мгновенно исчезла, он нахмурился и прошипел:

— Чего тебе?

— Просто хотел хорошо провести время в компании моего любимого ребенка, — он подмигнул.

Юрий вскочил со стула и грохнул кулаком по столу:

— Если ты вдруг забыл, этот _ребенок_ только что выиграл золото, так что можешь завалить хлебало! — Изабелла наигранно ахнула от таких выражений.

Все это время Отабек сидел тихо, утопив взгляд в собственном бокале. Джей-Джей улыбнулся ему:

— Поздравляю, Отабек. Ты хорошо выступил вчера. Один из твоих лучших прокатов.

Отабек негромко пробормотал благодарности, не поднимая на него глаз. Джей-Джею показалось, что он увидел легкий румянец на его щеках, но если он что и усвоил за последние пару дней, так это то, что думать о лице Отабека бывает довольно опасно.

Он попытался продолжить разговор.

— Веселишься на банкете?

— Веселились, пока не заявился ты, — влез Юрий.

— О, я понял. Я же не прерываю ваше свидание, правда? — ухмыльнулся Джей-Джей. В этот раз он был уверен, что краска на щеках Отабека ему не привиделась.

Юрий закатил глаза.

— Ага, да. Он слишком бездарно влюблен в своего соулмейта, чтобы даже думать о ком-нибудь еще. — Это заявление не помогло Отабеку перестать краснеть. Джей-Джею совершенно необходимо перестать пялиться на него, прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту.

— Оу, и кто твой соулмейт? — вклинилась Изабелла.

Отабек спрятал лицо в ладонях и зарычал, Юрий засмеялся:

— Ха, удачи вам, Штирлицы, чо. Даже я выяснил только то, что чувак любит трепаться. Он практически не затыкается, когда пишет Отабеку. Пипецки надоедливый.

Так, а соулмейт Джей-Джея тоже считает его надоедливым? Будто услышав, Отабек пробормотал:

— Он не надоедливый.

— Неважно, — скривился Юрий. — По крайней мере, терпеть его все равно не мне. Почему соулмейты всегда должны быть такими отвратными? Прям как вы, — он указал на Джей-Джея с Изабеллой.

— О нет, мы не соулмейты, — засмеялась Изабелла. — Мы просто хорошие друзья. Я бы никогда не смогла соревноваться с соулмейтом Джей-Джея: он только и говорит о том, какой он восхитительный.

— Фантастика, — сказал Юрий с сарказмом. — Мы можем закончить со всей этой соулмейтской чушью? Давайте вы пойдете бесить кого-нибудь другого?

— Нет, я прекрасно чувствую себя и здесь, — подмигнул Джей-Джей.

— Можешь пойти в туалет и попялиться на свое отражение пару часов. (Меня страшно подмывает написать «подрочить на себя любимого», но я не уверена, насколько это уместно)

— Звучит заманчиво, но я предпочитаю радовать своей красотой окружающих.

— Тогда пойди найди себе чего-нибудь пожрать или чего там, просто свали уже нахрен отсюда!

— Какое совпадение, у меня уже есть с собой еда, — он вытянул полупустую коробку шоколада из кармана пиджака; так и знал, что пригодится.

Юрий не выглядел удивленным.

— Серьезно? Ты не можешь жрать эту хренотень где-нибудь в другом месте?

— Это не «хренотень». Это подарок, и притом очень вкусный, — он откусил кусочек, подтверждая свои слова.

Юрий запнулся, потом повернулся к Отабеку, выглядевшему абсолютно подавленным.

— Господи гребаный боже, скажи, что это просто дебильное совпадение.

Джей-Джей и Изабелла переглянулись.

— Что?

— Отабек вскочил вчера утром в несусветную рань, чтобы купить точно такую же тупую упаковку шоколада. И когда я попросил откусить, он не дал, потому что хотел ее подарить. Кто это вообще такой, что ты ему шоколад… эй, ты куда?

Отабек уже был на полпути к уборной.

Юрий повернулся, чтобы зло сверкнуть на Джей-Джея глазами:

— Я не понял, чо это сейчас было, но я виню в этом тебя, и… Погоди, да что с тобой такое? Что у тебя с лицом случилось сейчас?

Сумасшедшая мысль пришла Джей-Джею в голову. Но… это же невозможно. Юрий должен быть прав: простое совпадение. Но это бы объясняло странное поведение и Отабека, и соулмейта. Он должен убедиться.

— Прошу прощения, — выдавил он, вскакивая с места и кидаясь за Отабеком, не обращая внимания на ругательства, которые Юрий орал ему вслед.

Он притормозил прямо у двери в туалет. Возможно, он сейчас встретит своего _соулмейта_. Да, он говорил с Отабеком множество раз, но теперь все будет по-другому. Он понятия не имел, с чего начать, и подозревал, что «Привет, Отабек, приятный вечер, не правда ли, кстати, ты, случайно, не мой соулмейт?» не подойдет.

Джей-Джей не мог подобрать слов, но ждать не мог тоже. Он глубоко вдохнул и толкнул дверь.

Внутри никого не оказалось, но одна кабинка была закрыта.

— Отабек? — позвал он. Нет ответа. Что ж, это ожидаемо, но Джей-Джей все еще понятия не имел, что сказать дальше.

Хотя… ему же не обязательно _говорить_. Он сунул ручку в карман перед выходом на случай, если соулмейт наконец-то ему ответит, и теперь достал ее, чтобы написать самое короткое сообщение в своей жизни:

 _«Эй»_.

Возможно, он просто это придумал, но ему послышался острый вдох из кабинки, когда он закончил писать. Джей-Джей ждал, но ответа не было. Может, он ошибся. Или, неожиданно осенило его, у Отабека попросту не оказалось ручки.

Он мог пойти на риск и прокатить ручку под дверцей, но все еще была вероятность, что Отабек — не его соулмейт, и тогда это будет выглядеть ужасно странно. Джей-Джей решил, что короли не боятся рисковать, и подкинул ручку.

Тишина. Затем скрежет пластика о кафель. Джей-Джей уставился на свою руку.

Ожидание.

_«Эй»._

Теми же чернилами.

Джей-Джей снова задышал — он и не заметил, что задерживал дыхание. 

— О Господи. О Господи, Отабек, это правда ты! — он никогда не был так счастлив. Он нашел своего соулмейта! Он был вне досягаемости так долго, но все-таки нашелся. Джей-Джей прислонился лбом к дверце кабинки и прошептал:

— Я так люблю тебя.

Теперь он мог сказать это вслух. Непередаваемое ощущение.

Отабек открыл дверь, и Джей-Джей отступил, глядя на него. Глаза у Отабека были влажные, и он упорно смотрел в пол, но в приподнятых уголках его губ притаился тончайший намек на улыбку.

Джей-Джей шагнул к нему и обнял, притягивая к себе.

— Я так рад, что это ты.

Отабек наконец-то пошевелился. Он поднял руки и обнял Джей-Джея в ответ, укладывая голову ему на плечо. Они простояли так еще мгновение, просто наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга, прежде, чем Отабек нарушил тишину:

— Прости. 

Джей-Джей отстранился.

— Что? За что? — он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, никогда не чувствовал себя таким целостным, как теперь. Неужели Отабек не чувствует того же? Тот набрал побольше воздуха и выпалил:

— Твоя короткая программа… Я не думал… Я не знал, что… Это же я виноват…

А, конечно. Раз Отабек его соулмейт, это значит, что Джей-Джей выболтал ему всю подноготную его провала во время короткой. Упс.

— Отабек, — Джей-Джей приподнял его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза, и Отабек тут же яростно покраснел. Джей-Джею пришло в голову, что, возможно, это пока слишком, и он опустил руку, сжимая его ладонь. — Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Все, что ты сделал — это посмотрел на меня, я сам виноват, что позволил себе отвлекаться весь прокат... Надо же, все становится таким очевидным, если знать, что мы соулмейты, — он коротко засмеялся и тихо добавил: — Мы действительно соулмейты.

Отабек наконец-то позволил себе секундную искреннюю улыбку.

— Ты правда не злишься?

— Нет! Это лучший день всей моей жизни, как я могу злиться?

Отабек снова улыбнулся, но, похоже, хотел сказать что-то еще.

— Спасибо. В смысле, за то, что ждал. Я знаю, ты хотел бы знать обо мне больше и встретиться раньше, но ты не напирал, когда я сказал, что не готов к этому. Это много для меня значит. И… Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я скрывался не потому что не хотел говорить, или потому что ты недостаточно много значишь для меня, или… ты действительно нравишься мне, Джей-Джей. Всегда нравился. Я люблю слушать тебя, слушать о твоей жизни, — он нервно опустил глаза. — И, эм, может, когда-нибудь я смогу разделить эту жизнь с тобой.

Кто бы мог подумать, что в глубине души Отабек настолько безнадежный романтик? Джей-Джей переплел их пальцы.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, напоминая, что они все еще в общественном туалете, и послышался знакомый крик:

— Какого черта вы тут делаете целых… — тут глаза Юрия наткнулись на их сцепленные руки.

— О нет, — пробормотал Отабек.

— _…Какого хера тут происходит?!_


End file.
